Sad Goodbye
by roo17
Summary: Ace, Luffy and Sara go fishing, but something happens that changes their lives. Written by Ivy the Vine. Please R&R and take poll on home page! Thanks for all the reviews!
1. Chapter 1: Family Fishing Day

Sad Goodbye

Ace, Luffy and Sara had made plans for today. They had discussed about a week before today that they should do something that a 'normal' family does. So they decided to go fishing. Luffy had gotten the idea after he heard other kids talking about doing stuff with their families. And Luffy, being himself, brought the subject randomly later that day.  
_  
Flashback_

Ace was cooking dinner and Sara was washing the dishes. Luffy was sitting at the table waiting for Ace to finish cooking. He was being unusually quiet today, probably because he was thinking. He had over heard some kids telling each other what they had planned later that day with their parents and family. Luffy couldn't stop thinking about it for some reason. So he decided to finally bring up the subject with Ace and Sara. Luffy started kicking his feet under the table like he always did and asked the question.

"Hey Ace? Are we a family?" Ace and Sara stopped what they were doing. Ace turned toward Luffy with a smile. Sara looked at the dishes in the sink. She dried her hands and was ready to walk out of the kitchen.

"Of coarse we, Luffy! Why do you ask?"

"I heard some kids talking about what they were gonna do with their families and parents. And I always thought that a family was a mom, a dad, a sister and a brother. So I was wondering cause we don't have a dad or mom." Sara walked out of the room as Ace ruffled Luffy's hair.

"Luffy…You're ten years old. You should know we're a family already. Sara and I try our best to help you and we love you. We don't need parents! We have each other! And I'm glad we don't have parents! We came out fine, didn't we? We're still here right? So that proves you don't need parents to have a family! Right, Sara? Sara?" But Sara wasn't in the room. He walked upstairs and walked into her room. She was asleep on the bed. She never did like talking about families. It always reminded her of her family. But she never mind calling Luffy her younger brother. She loved Luffy and she especially loved Ace. Ace smiled and closed her door. He walked back downstairs to Luffy.

"Now that you put it that way Ace, I think you're right!"

"I'm always right, Luffy!" Ace teased. Luffy stuck out his tongue.

"Nuh-uh! You're right 98 of the time!" Luffy said. Ace smiled and put dinner on two plates. He gave Luffy his plate of food and sat down to eat his. Luffy was shoving food down his throat when Ace came up with THE idea.

"Hey Luffy? How bout all of us go fishing next week?" Luffy smiled at the idea.

"Gats ba gulb lidea, Ace!" (Translation: That's a good idea, Ace!) Ace smiled and wrote it on the calendar. Soon a week past and the day came. Sara looked at the calendar and smiled.

'_Family Fishing Day…that's a good holiday name…'_

Sara woke Luffy and Ace up so they could get ready. It took Luffy a while to get everything together: his fishing pole, his float thingy (incase he falls in the water.), his sandals (which SOMEHOW got under the stove), and finally his straw hat which was always beside his bed. Ace packed his hat and fishing pole in a couple of minuets and Sara packed her cat collar, bathing suit, fishing pole and her camouflage arm warmers. When they got everything together, they headed out the front door and began to walk to the beach where a small adventure will change one of the siblings' life…

_**Hey, you! No not you! No, you! No! Not you but you! Yeah you! Hi! There's gonna be another chapter on this story so please wait a while! Thank you for reading some of my stories! It means a lot to me when you guys do! It also means a lot when you leave reviews! Thanks for the reviews! Please R&R this story too! Thanks!**_

_**Ivy the Vine.**_


	2. Chapter 2: Goodbye

_Chapter two: Goodbye…_

The three were on their way down to the beach to go fishing. Today was _Family Fishing Day_, the day where the three were supposed to act like a _family_. The day where _everything_ would change for them…

Ace and Luffy set the fishing poles up while Sara unpacked the snacks. Luffy grabbed a sandwich and stood in ankle deep water while fishing. Ace was sitting on the edge of the small docks that were near where Luffy was and was also fishing. Sara was walking along the beach and was holding her fishing pole. She looked in the forest near the beach and saw a little dinghy. She smiled and ran over to it. She put her pole inside it and dragged it over to Luffy and Ace. Ace and Luffy ran over to the boat and looked at each other.

"Who gets to got fishing out in the boat first?" Luffy asked expecting the answer to be him.

"I do!" Ace said jumping into the boat with his pole and started paddling out into the deep.

"Hey! That's no fair, Ace! You didn't even let us talk about it!" Luffy crossed his arms. Ace turned around and smiled at Luffy. Luffy looked at Sara with big eyes.

"Don't worry Luffy. You get to go next!" Luffy smiled and grabbed his pole and continued to fish. Ace finally stopped paddling and got out his pole. He sat back and looked at the horizon. He saw dark clouds.

'_A storm? It looks like it's coming in fast…oh well…we'll be finished fishing by the time it comes so we don't have to worry…'_

Sara looked at the horizon too. She knew a storm was coming. She shrugged it off and began to fish again. After 5 minuets of no bites, nibbles, nothing, Sara took off her shirt and shorts. Sara was smart enough to put her bathing suit on under her clothes so she didn't have to change. She tried her best to sneak behind Luffy, but Luffy heard her make a splash and turned around. Sara pushed him into the water. Luffy stood up in the waist high water soaking wet.

"Hey! You caught me off guard!" Sara started laughing but stopped when she felt herself get pushed into the water. She sat up with the water up to her neck and looked at Luffy.

"So that's how it's gonna be then, huh?" She took a big hand of water and threw it at Luffy. Luffy grabbed a hand full of water and tossed it at Sara. Sara got up and tackled Luffy into the water. The two were laughing and got up. Suddenly Luffy and Sara were pushed into the water. They looked up and saw Ace. He closed his eyes while smiling. Sara and Luffy grinned. The got up and ran toward Ace. Ace opened his eyes just in time to see Sara and Luffy tackle him into the water. They all sat up and looked at each other before laughing. Suddenly a water fight broke out. Luffy and Sara looked at Ace and grinned. They took big hand fills of water and sand and hurled them toward Ace. Soon Ace was covered with wet sand. Sara closed her eyes and began to laugh. She opened her eyes and looked at the D. Brothers. They were looking at her with grins on their faces. Sara's smile disappeared in a second.

"Oh crap…" Sara got up and started to run from the brothers. As the brothers ran, they grabbed hand full's of sand and threw them at Sara. Sara tried her best to dodge them, but failed miserably. Luffy grinned at stretched his arm out and grabbed Sara's wrist, stopping her in her tracks. "Hey! No fair!" Sara struggled to break free but only found herself tackled into the water. Her head broke the surface and she looked for the brothers. Ace's head broke the surface soon after Sara's. They saw Luffy running towards the boat with his pole. He got in the boat and slowly paddled out into the deeper water. It wasn't as deep as Ace went, but the water still went over his head if he fell in. He threw his pole out and waited for a nibble.

Ace and Sara sat back on the docks eating sandwiches. They watched Luffy yell at the fish for not taking the bait. Sara looked at the sky.

"By the time I'm done with my turn with the boat, the storm should be here." Ace looked at the sky and nodded.

"Hey Sara?" Sara looked at Ace.

"What is it, Ace?"

"What are you gonna be?" Sara cocked her head to the side.

"What do you mean?"

"What are you gonna become when you're older? Luffy's gonna be the Pirate King, I'm gonna be a pirate so what are you gonna be?" Sara gave it some thought.

"My dream?" Sara gave it more thought until she knew what it was. "My dreams to make sure you and Luffy make your dreams come true! Even if it kills me!"

"But why?"

"…I can't think of anything else…" Ace laughed. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, nothing." Sara looked at Ace.

"What's is it?"

"Nothing!" Ace continued to laugh. Sara pushed Ace into the water. "What was that for?"

"Nothing."

"You can't use my own words against me!" Ace said. Luffy rowed the boat over to Ace and Sara. "Catch anything?" Luffy shook his head.

"My turn!" Sara said jumping into the boat. She rowed into the deep and started to fish.

"Hey Luffy." Luffy looked at Ace. "You wanna know what Sara's dream is?" Luffy nodded. "It's to make sure your dream come true! So if you fail once, me and her will help you back on your feet!"

"Really?"

"Yep!" Luffy hugged Ace. Sara laid back in the boat and fell asleep. Ace looked at the sky and saw the dark clouds right above Sara.

"Hey Ace! It's raining!" Luffy said. Ace held his had out. He felt droplets of rain. He looked at the sky and then at Sara.

"Uh-oh. Sara! Sara, wake up!" But Sara was to far out. Suddenly the tide began to rise and get rough. The wind picked up and the water grew more and more uneasy. There was lightning in the sky and the rain came down harder and harder. Luffy clung to Ace as Ace began to run towards a tree. He stopped and looked at the boat.

"SARA!"

Sara woke up to a loud crack of lighting. She sat up and looked at the shore. She had floated to far away from the shore. She grabbed the paddle and tried to paddle back to shore, but there was no way to fight the strong current. She desperately tried to paddle harder and harder but didn't make any progress. She looked at Luffy and Ace on the shore. Luffy was standing in ankle deep water while Ace stood on the docks.

"ACE!! LUFFY!!" Ace heard Sara, but just barley.

"SARA! COME BACK!" Ace shouted.

"I CAN'T! THE CURRENT IS TOO STRONG!!"

"SARA!! COME BACK!!" Luffy yelled.

"I CAN'T LUFFY!! I'M SORRY!" Luffy ran over by Ace and began to yell again. Sara could barley see Ace and Luffy. They were small dots on the shore through her eyes.

'_How ironic…Ace and Luffy rescue me from the sea and yet in the end the sea takes me anyway…'_

Sara took in a deep breath and yelled at the top of her lungs.

"LUFFY!! FOLLOW YOUR DREAM!! BECOME PIRATE KING FOR ME!! TAKE CARE OF YOURSELF AND ACE!! I LOVE YOU LUFFY!!! ACE!! WATCH OVER LUFFY!! PLEASE TAKE CARE!! I LOVE YOU ACE!!!! GOODBYE!!" Sara coughed and grabbed her throat. Luffy stood there after hearing those words.

"YOU CAN'T GO, SARA!! YOU PROMISED TO HELP ME MAKE MY DREAM COME TRUE!! YOU PROMISED TO HELP TAKE CARE OF ME!! YOU PROMISED!!!!!" Sara felt tears come to her eyes but she held them back.

"I'M SORRY LUFFY!! MAYBE IN THE NEXT LIFE I'LL KEEP MY PROMISE!!" Ace curled up fists.

"GOODBYE SARA!!!!! WE'LL MISS YOU!!!" He yelled. Sara looked up at the sky and saw a small light appear in the clouds above her. Her eyes widened.

'_This can't be happening! I can't die like this!!'_

A bolt of lightning struck the boat. Ace watched what happened in slow motion. The lightning stuck the boat and Sara fell in the boat. Ace grabbed Luffy and ran to their house. Luffy was trying to break free of Ace's grip so he could help Sara, but Ace didn't let go. He ran into the house and knelt down beside Luffy. He embraced him in a hug. Both of them had tears rolling down their cheeks.

"It'll be ok, Luffy. It'll be ok…" Ace picked Luffy up and walked him to his room. They laid in the bed, Ace stoking Luffy's wet hair.

"A-Ace? Is Sara in h-heaven now?" Ace wiped the tears away from his and Luffy's cheeks.

"Yeah Luffy…She's in heaven now." Ace replied in a whisper. Luffy laid his head against Ace's chest. He could here Ace trying to hold back the tears.

"Goodnight, Ace. I love you." Ace continued to stroke Luffy's hair.

"I love you too Luffy. Goodnight." Ace kissed Luffy's forehead. Soon Luffy was snoring like he normally did. Ace decided to tell Makino about Sara tomorrow, but until then he was gonna sleep. He closed his eyes and remembered all the good memories of the three of them.

'_We'll see you in heaven, Sara…'_

Ace then fell into a deep sleep with Luffy…

_**Hello! Sorry, I suck at sad stuff. XD I hoped you liked it! So that's the last of this series! So stay tuned! XD Please R&R!! Thanks for the reviews!!**_

_**Ivy the Vine.**_


End file.
